fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luna Akemi
Luna Akemi is a young woman with a tough and dauntless disposition. She is the kind of woman who can undure anything and walk out stronger than before. When a fight breaks out she will quickly join it (unless her sister keeps her from it). She is never far away from her twin sister: Sol Akemi Appearance When regarded in the traditional sense, Luna is far less than appealing. She has a rather muscular frame, her skin is scarred and rough, slightly freckled from face to shoulders. She has often been jokingly described as the "war veteran who has never been in a war" due to her excessive amount of scars all over her body and her battle hardended attitude. Her cyan eyes tells storiies of many hardships and discourages most who stares into them. Her dark hair is not rather well tended to, being just as rough if not rougher than her skin. When in coombat she wears a purple, revealing kimono. It consists of a short sleeveless tunic decorated by many flower motifs, with a revealing cleavage (though there is not much to be seen) and revealing opening on the sides, exposing much of Luna’s chest, held closed by both a large, dark obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it and sports a wide closing ribbon on the back, and by a lighter, smaller white belt, which are both wrapped around a pink, flower-patterned cloth circling Luna’s waist on the back and the sides. Casual wear is not any different. Personality As Luna grew up in a very harsh enviroment, she is hardened to the bones. She displays a very rough and mean exterior to her guild members, always berating them for their lack of strength or discipline. Althoug, she does not really mean anything by it. She does not say such things with the intent to be cruel or mean, it was simply how she was raised to be. "Only the strong can survive" were the words she was taught since the start. She stands as a stoic woman, barely ever showing what she is feeling, as she deems it to be a weakness in combat, and everything is centered around combat with her. The few times she trully shows off emotions is when she is alone with someone she likes or trusts, like her sister Sol Akemi and her guild master: Hotoke Boneweaver. She despices idolization with a passion, thinking that the only one someone should look up to is oneself. She is also a hypocrite as she admires Hotoke with an equal burning passion. She is very much the opposite from her sister, but there is one thing they share in common. She too desires to find someone to love. Her life has been a life full of death, pain and strict rules. She just wants to find someone she can be together with and enjoy adventures with. She does not want to have kids, mind you, she will leave that duty to her sister. No, she just wants someone to share her hardships and joys with til and beyond the day when she can no longer fight anymore. History Born of the rich and esteemed family of Akemi of Bosco, one would think that Luna's life was destined for a life of excess and priviliges. Sadly, that was not the life she recieved. All it took was one look from her family, one touch of ger skin and they had judged her. She was sent to be raised as a slave amongst the rest of them. But she was not to be any ordinary slave, harvesting crops or any of the like. She was to be a gladiatorial one, fighting for the people's entertainment. In her early days, she was motivated by food. If she won a fight, she would get to eat. She was well fed. Every once in a while she would also get a visit from her parents. Often simply to remind her of her place in life and to not shame them in a fight. One day, as there was a great tournament iin the rings, Luna was once more greeted by her mother. Her mother shared some very surprising news to her. She was told that she ahd a twin sister and that she was attending these games. This was to be her first spectacle so her mother gave her the spcific order to above all, no lose this time around, because if she did, her punishment would be far worse than it ordinarily was. She then entered the arena under very specific rules. Fight til the other drops. No killing. Luna pummeled thorugh her competition with ease, and before each fight she made sure to give her praise and honor to her "family". She would often throw glaces towards the booth where her sister sat and give her vile looks. After the day was over and Luna had brought victory to her masters/family, she got a visit. She expected to find her mother or father coming to visit her, maybe give her a book for her good work(Like they usually did after a big victory). But no, it was her sister, Sol Akemi. Luna was very suspicious of her being there, and while Sol presented herself and talked to her like an equal and seemed to want to get closer to her sister, Luna was very hesitant to take her up on her advances. This was the woman that had lived a life of luxury while she had to beat people up in order to get fed. This was the woman that had just sat above her and watched the games just like all the other slaver sickos. Sol seemed to notice this and took her leave. But she would always come back and continue to try and get closer to her sister. It took time, but she would start to get closer to her twin. They would talk, act like fools and even train together. She noticed Sol's discontent that she was inferior with magic, something that pleased Luna. That she was actually better at something than the rich and prissy noble daughter. Sol One day promised that she would ask their parents if she could be brought back to the house and live with them as a real Akemi. Luna were pnished shortly after. She was dragged out to the public where she was humiliated and whipped. After that she was hesitant to meet with her sister again, but she couldn't help but atleast share a short word or two with her. Over the next year, they would secretly meet with eachother and discuss their escape plans. When the time finally came, she packed ev everything she could bring with her and anything she could have any use of. She met with Sol at the outskirts of the camps and they ran off together. For six years were they on the run from their family, taking odd jobs here and there in order to get by. Eventually they realized that for as long as they remain in Bosco, they could never be trully free as bounty hunters and servants of their family was always in search for them. So the ran far away from Bosco and immigrated into Fiore. While there they started to search for one of these Mage Guilds that they had heard so many stories about. But they would quickly find out that no one wanted anything to do with the two of them. Most of the guilds threatened to tell the authoraties on them if they did not leave. Eventually they heard of a kind and adventerous guild that resided in the town of Magnolia, which treated all of their members like family. Sounded just perfect. The only problem was that they did not know the guilds name and no one would tell them. So as they traveled to Magnolia, they eventually found a guild named Dryad Locks and upon seeing how they acted and lived they automatically assumed that this was the guild. When they asked to speak to the guild master they were shocked. At this point they barely understood why they tried anymore, they assumed that this master would throw them out just like the others had. But no, he invited them in to his room, shared some cookies and tea with them, casually discussed their past and what they were doing here. After they had said their piece he offered them a home and a place in his guild. Sol and Luna greatfully accepted. And ever since then, they have been a part of Dryad Locks. And from there on out, Luna's adventure started. Synopsis Equipment Cresent Edge: Relationships Sol Akemi: Luna's relationship with her own sister was very strained in her early years. During her childhood, her and her sister were raised in very different standards. Sol recieved everything she ever wanted and Luna had to fight for whatever scraps she recieved. This made her feel envious of her sister who was living the good life and also a bit angry with her. Despite that Sol came to visit Luna very often, Luna alwyas thought that it was simply pity and not kindness, so she started to grow spiteful of her twin. Things turned for a drastic change after Sol and Luna ran away and found Dryad Locks. Now they have a much better relationship. She may not always agree with Sol, but she loves her none the less. Hotoke Boneweaver: While first doubtful of Hotoke's character, she quickly grew fond of him. She admires him to a fault, always being the first to come ot his defence if a fight or an argument is about to break out. Hotoke is one of the only two people that Luna can feel completely relaxed with and whom she would entrust her life to. She feels like he is the one person in her world that can understand her suffering, and that is a great comfort for her. Whenever she has an issue that needs to be discussed, Hotoke is the one she first comes to. Powers and Abilities Night Magic: This magic allows Luna to control the magnificent powers of the moon and the night sky as a means of offence. She has shown great efficiency with this magic like when how she was able to fight Kiara to a stalemate or when she took on 10 members from a rival guild without even breaking a sweat. Lunar Magic allows Luna to cast radiant beams of moonlight, cause "celestial bodies" to fall and even freely manipulate water to a lesser extent. All her powers become stronger during night time. * Cresent Moon: Luna flings a crescent moon in an arc, dealing damage to all enemies in its path. * Captivating Moon: Luna launches a half moon in front of her that phases through her enemies, leaving them heavily damaged and temporarily stunned. This is one of her most powerful abilities. * Lunar Ray: Luna charges up a beam of moonlight into her palm and fires it towards her foes, dealing heavy damage to her foes. * Moon Fire: Luna calls down a beam of moonlight from the sky to strike her opponent dealing moderate damage. This spell can not be avoided. * Starfall: Luna calls down a storm of falling stars, dealing moderate damage to a very widespread area. This is a channeling spell and thus she can not move while casting it. This spell cannot hurt allies. * Star Edge: Luna enhances her cresent blade with further cutting power by granting it moon energies to magically sharpen the blade. She has been shown to effortlessly cut through trees and rocks with this spell. * Aurora Wave: Luna sends a wave of aurora energies against her opponents, dealing minimal damage and knocking them into the air upon impact. * Aurora Pulse: Luna charges massive aurora energies into her palms. Once she has charged enough energy she will bring her hands together in a clap that will enleash the power that she has built up. This spell will send out all the built up energy in an up to 50 meters radius, dealing devastational damage. This is one of Lunas most powerful spells. * Void Terror: Luna unleashes a vortex of dark energy that explodes on contact with an enemy. Opponents that are struck will find their physical and magical strength weakened. This spell causes very high damage to her opponents and is one of her most powerful spells. * Shadow Terror: Luna links her shadow with her opponent, causing them damage whenever they cast a spell. This spell can easily be broken by excessive light or by going out of the 20 meter radius, which is in itself an easy feat due to her lack of speed. * Shadow Step: Luna charges forward, cloaked in shadows and starlight. * Night Raven: Luna sends out in incorperal raven made out of the night itself, dealing damage and temporarily blinding those it strikes. This spell also darkenss the heart of the struck target, allwing Void Terror to perform even higher damage. Stats Her stats are as follows. Trivia Luna was originally supposed to be like Princess Luna, but it was changed mid creation for various creation reasons. Some of her spells are inspired from god abilities from the MOBA game Smite. Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage